The present invention pertains to a cable clip and particularly a heavy-duty cable clip and attachment to a heavy gauge wire.
Cable clips used for temporary connections to vehicle batteries can be found on battery testers, jump start cables, and battery chargers. Usually when heavy gauge stranded wire such as 4 A.S.W.G. wire is connected to a clip, it extends along one leg of the clip with its terminal end coupled to the jaws of the cable clip and in some fashion crimped or otherwise fastened to the end of the clip remote from the jaws to hold the cable in place. When such a clip is attached to the battery terminal, typically it is positioned such that the clip is in its generally vertical position. The weight of the heavy gauge wire itself and/or the stress on the wire by the all too frequently short interconnection length of jumper cables, for example, tend to twist the clip from its clamping position which can cause serious shorting and even result in a fire hazard. Also, the bend at the junction of the cable clip and the wire when so installed tends, over a period of time, to fatigue the wire or at least break the insulation near the cable clip.